


A Day in the Life of Chairman Meow

by TheBectacularNow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Chairman Meow Deserves Nice Things, Chairman Meow Loves His Dads, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, dads, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBectacularNow/pseuds/TheBectacularNow
Summary: Magnus and Alec may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Head of the New York Institute, but to Chairman Meow they're just papa and daddy.  Ever wondered what a normal day is like as their fur baby?  Trick question, there's never a normal day.  But the number of purrfect days are seemingly infinite.





	1. 5:03am

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read and enjoyed my last fic, "It's a Wonderful Life"!
> 
> I LOVED writing about Magnus' and Alec's adorable antics as the Chairman's dads and it got me thinking, what would a day in the life of Chairman Meow really be like? I hope you enjoy the result. This story fits in with It's a Wonderful Life if you read it, but can completely be read on it's own as well. 
> 
> As always, I hope this story gives you the best Malec feels. Feel free to leave me a kudos and a comment if you want to give me good feels in return. 
> 
> New chapters are posted every Friday!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

A Day in the Life of Chairman Meow

5:03am

No one was paying attention to Chairman Meow and that was simply unforgivable. To be fair his owners were still completely asleep. But the Chairman was not a fan of excuses.

The Chairman looked at the sleeping figures of his papa and daddy and he knew exactly what to do. The clever, mischievous feline jumped up at the bottom of the bed, landing gracefully as always. The Chairman looked at the possible paths before him, free space along the edge of the bed on either side of where his parents were intertwined in the center of the bed. With that knowledge in mind, he proceeded directly forward, his tail proudly in the air as he trotted along the entire length of his daddy's body. When he reached his broad shoulder, the chairman took a seat and stared at the face below him, willing it to look back.

The Shadowhunter's soft snores had stopped sometime around when the Chairman had pointedly trampled his thigh, but the Shadowhunter refused to stir. Rude.

The Chairman would have to up his game a notch.

The feline stood from his perch on his daddy's firm shoulder and, with his wet nose held high, stepped down onto his daddy's peaceful face.

The face became slightly less peaceful.

But the loving blue eyes refused to open.

The audacity.

The Chairman took a took a few extra steps on his daddy's face before meowing directly into his ear. The feline turned to the side to peer intently at the face below him, so close he could bump the sleeping man's nose with his own. The Chairman inhaled as the Shadowhunter stirred and...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The Shadowhunter settle back into the soft bed below him and his face was peaceful once again, despite the added weight still pressing down on it.

So that's how he wanted to play this game.

His daddy brought this upon himself.

It was time to pull out the big guns.

Still on his daddy's face, the Chairman turned around, raised his bushy tail, and, without a single regret, brought it down to roughly bat his papa in the face.

“WHO DARES AWAKE THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN,” Magnus immediately boomed, shooting up in the bed with crackling fingers, dislodging himself from the warm body that had just a moment ago been encircling his own. In turn, Alec, for all his warrior reflexes and training, proceeded to scream in surprise and roll off the bed, further propelled by little paws that used his face as a launching pad to safety. The Chairman landed delicately in his papa's lap as his daddy landed with a loud thud on the floor, a tangled heap of blankets and limbs.

An innocent meow sounded throughout the room, drawing the warlock's attention and the Shadowhunter's pathetic scowl as he pulled himself up to peek over the side of the bed.

“Oh, good morning Chairman. Did you sleep well, my little prince?” the warlock crooned, the fingers that had been crackling in warning now full of gentle warmth and reaching out to pull the creature into his arms, kissing his little head. The Chairman preened under the affection, soaking it up like a sponge, a happy purr escaping him. This is what he had been waiting for.

The Chairman stretched upwards to lovingly rub his papa's cheek with his own fluffy one. The Chairman may not be able to speak, but his papa received his words loud and clear. “Good morning, Papa” the gesture said, “I love you.” The room was still shrouded in early morning darkness, but the warlock's resulting smile and glistening yellow eyes were full of light.

Suddenly, a noise broke the moment.

As if noticing for the first time that the love of his life was not still molded to the side of his body, Magnus's face crinkled in confusion. Holding the Chairman securely to his chest, he leaned over the far side of the bed to investigate. Both pairs of cat eyes gazed downwards.

“Alexander, what ever are you doing on the floor?” the warlock inquired as he looked at the pitiful sight below him. The mighty warrior looked a little less intimidating as he appeared to engage in a fierce battle against the silk blanket entangling him.

“Gee, I wonder,” the Shadowhunter huffed, finally winning his battle against the wicked fabric and pulling himself back onto the bed. His hair was sticking straight up in every direction as if he had been electrocuted or assaulted by a stray balloon in the night. Nevertheless, he schooled his features into a stern look.

Alec looked at the Chairman.

The Chairman looked back.

Alec blinked slowly.

The Chairman blinked back.

Alec narrowed his eyes in a disapproving glare.

But this time, instead of copying his daddy, the Chairman stretched forwards in his papa's arms to gently boop his fluffy little head against his daddy's bare chest.

Check mate.

His daddy sighed, his frustration immediately melting away and leaving only love behind. An affectionate smile spreading across his face, the warrior reached out to bring the bundle of fur into his own strong but gentle arms.

“Good morning, Chairman,” his daddy crooned, kissing the feline's head just like his papa had.

Finally surrounded by his parents and showered in the affection and attention he deserved, the Chairman purred in complete contentment.

He couldn't agree more. It was a good morning, indeed.

 


	2. 7:15am & 7:25am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of Chairman Meow's parents are heroes. The Chairman finally realizes he's one, too. And to think, it all started with a blowdryer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even death (AKA this god forsaken cold I'm suffering from) can't stop me from distributing these Malec feels!!!
> 
> I had SO much fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As usual, I hope it gives you the absolute best and warmest Malec feels. Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment if you want to give me good feels in return. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Chapter three will be posted next Friday, as usual! :)
> 
> And now, I will attempt to reteach myself how to breathe through my nose. Wish me luck.
> 
> _______________________

7:15am

“Blow dry for Magnus, blow dry for Chairman. Blow dry for Magnus, blow dry for Chairman.”

The warlock was happily drying his purple-streaked hair in front of the bathroom mirror, billowing the warm gust of air through his own strands before turning it towards the furry body by his side.

The Chairman, perched beside his papa on the sink, leaned into the warm air as it surrounded him like an embrace, tilting his little head to the heavens as the blast spread across his neck and chest.

Magnus couldn't hear any purrs above the thunder of the blowdryer, but he could practically see them on the feline's smooth face and in the kneading motion of his little paws against the porcelain sink.

The Chairman looked so content sitting there, so mighty with his head held high. So mighty indeed.

And yet, Magnus bet he could look mightier...

 

7:25am

“You are brave. You are resilient. And, let's be real, you are beautiful. But most importantly you are one of the kindest, gentlest souls I know, and _that_ is the make of a true hero. The city needs you, my sweet savior. Go to them.”

“...What are you doing?” Alec asked from the doorway, trying to process the scene before him.

Magnus had the blowdryer on full blast in his hand and currently had it trained directly on the Chairman. His silky gray and white fur was gloriously fanning around him where he stood perched on the bathroom sink. Billowing even more gloriously than his fur was the red cape secured around his neck, rising and falling in a gentle wave behind him. He appeared to be gazing at himself in the mirror, although that gaze was slightly obstructed by the bright red mask clinging to his furry face, a sharp contrast against his own soft colors.

Looking closer, Alec could see that it wasn't just the Chairman's appearance that was altered. The feline himself seemed different too.

The Chairman was seated, but his front legs were firm and tall, his back perfectly straight, as if he understood the weight of the words being rained down on him and was ready to prove that he would not break under them. Was ready to prove himself worthy of them.

And surely it must just be from the way the feline was sitting, but Alec couldn't help but think it looked like the Chairman had puffed out his chest, too, the now-protruding area cutting through the wind like a blade, yet ready to protect like a shield.

Sat in their gleaming bathroom, surrounded by makeup, glitter, and a flamboyant man with perfectly quaffed hair, the Chairman looked every bit the hero he was dressed as.

And, while the Chairman's parents were always proud of him, Alec couldn't help but think that in this moment, the Chairman looked truly proud of himself.

The red cape gently drifted back towards the feline's body as Magnus clicked off the blowdryer and hesitantly turned to meet his boyfriend's amused face and smiling eyes.

“Uhhh...Blowdrying my hair?” the warlock tried with an uncharacteristically sheepish grin.

“Mmmhmm,” the Shadowhunter hummed in amusement, trying to bite back the laughter that bubbled within him as he drifted closer. “And what is our little hero doing?”

“Oh, you mean The Mighty Meow,” the warlock said with a grin that was still slightly sheepish at being caught, but rapidly expanding to match the Shadowhunter's own. “He was just about to save the urban metropolis of Decay. Urban Decay, if you will. It appears the city is being ravaged by a great beast.” Magnus gestured to the several Urban Decay makeup palettes beyond him.

Now close enough that his breath was touching the warlock even though he hadn't yet allowed his hands to do the same, the Shadowhunter could see that the palettes had indeed endured some trauma. There were deep wells in several of the colors where a creature's claws had sunk in, presumably when the palette it was trampling began to shift beneath it. Leading from the palettes was a trail of colorful paw prints scattered along the white porcelain of the sink, like footprints in fresh snow. Like someone had drawn their fingers through the air until the colors of the world swirled together.

It looked like there had been a beast indeed.

Alec took a step closer until the entire length of his body was pressed against the warlock's, his hands still tauntingly remaining at his own sides.

“And does the Mighty Meow have a catch phrase for when he catches this beast?” the Shadowhunter inquired, his exhale joining the warlock's where their breaths now mingled together.

“...No...” the older man tried, attempting to preserve his last bit of dignity.

Alec gave his boyfriend a pointed look.

The warlock relented.

“ _The claw is hard, but it is the claw_ ,” the glittery man revealed with a soft chuckle. The Shadowhunter could feel the delicate rumble of it throughout his own chest too, rocking him like his own hammering heartbeat.

“What can I say,” Magnus's warm voice continued, “I based him on the greatest hero I know.” The warlock's words and their sentiments struck him like an asteroid, dazzling and bright in their descent, and he rippled at their impact as they found a home in him.

Both men leaned in closer, their lips ghosting against each other, their heavily lidded eyes all-consuming.

“My hero,” the Shadowhunter breathed. And with that, he allowed all of his control to unravel, dropping from him like a garment and leaving him bare. Breathing in Magnus's exhale, the Shadowhunter surged forward, seemingly attempting to breathe in the other man, too. Their lips crashed together, soft and warm and loving, and Alec could feel sparks, as beautiful and bright as the ones in Magnus's finger tips.

After some time, Alec pulled back from where he was now cradled within the warlock's arms, his own limbs now wrapped tightly around the other man's broad shoulders and securely fisted in his soft hair.

By the Angel he would have loved to stay in this moment forever, to feel the morse code of the warlock's lips as they pressed sweet words into his own, but, amazingly, there was something more important to attend to. Or rather _someone_ more important.

“Now,” he whispered breathlessly, unweaving one hand from the heavenly locks to reach behind him. “The people of Urban Decay aren't going to save themselves.”

And with that, a click echoed through the tiled room before the blowdryer thundered back to life, pointing directly at The Mighty Meow.

“God, I love you,” the warlock exhaled in awe, his loving yellow eyes boring into blissful blue. He raised a hand to tentatively brush the other man's cheek, not quite believing that something this perfect could be anything but a dream. His thumb danced across the sharp cheekbone, afraid to press too hard, afraid to shatter the beautiful illusion. His fingers still suspended, Magnus felt a pressure release from his shoulders and replace itself on the back of the raised hand, gently pressing until his fingers were splayed against the other man's cheek, the pearl white skin shining through his fingers like rays of the sun. Long fingers wove with his own and he reveled in the very real warmth of them, the very real caress of skin on skin.

Still in each other's embrace, the warlock's arm buried in the Shadowhunter's waist, their palms tangled together on the younger man's smiling cheek, both men turned to look towards the Shadowhunter's other hand, still pointed at the room's other hero.

The Mighty Meow's cape was soaring once more and, from the look of it, so was he. He was standing on all four strong little legs now, leaving suspiciously colored paw prints as he raced towards the people of Urban Decay, the people who needed him.

And above the great roar of the blowdryer and the content hums of the two men looking on, thanking whatever being graced them with this perfect moment, sounded the happiest, mightiest meow of all. The meow of a hero.

The Mighty Meow.

 


	3. 1:27pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone once said, "absence makes the heart grow fonder." That someone was not Chairman Meow. Evidently, it wasn't his daddy or papa either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still suffering from whatever terrible illness this is (Raziel help me), but I refuse to disappoint!
> 
> Here is the latest chapter! As always, I hope it brings you happiness, enjoyment, and all the best Malec feels. If you want to give me good feels in return, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos. <3
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has shown this story so much love!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> _________________________________

 

1:27pm

A soft noise filled the room before deft fingers buried themselves in the Chairman's fur, expertly weaving themselves around to scratch his little ears.

It's safe to say the blissful, familiar touch was unexpected, as both of Chairman Meow's parents had left for work several hours earlier, but it was certainly not unwelcome. In fact, as the feline eagerly arched himself into the fingers, inviting them to delve deeper into the fluffy mane they were now approaching, it was evident just how welcome they truly were.

The Chairman's little eyes were still closed, heavy with sleep where he had been snoozing on the couch moments ago. And as the fingers accepted his invitation and burrowed deep within his gray mane, the feline could feel himself grow heavy with contentment too, letting it wrap around him like a blanket and tuck him in tight against the couch's welcoming surface. Oh yes, he could go right back to sleep if he let himself and dream sweet dreams. But, as the mysterious noise drifted back into pointed ears and the unexpected nature of the adoring fingers pestered a furry mind, the feline could feel the balance between contentment and curiosity begin to shift.

Honestly, the Chairman _really_ hoped the universe knew there was a second part to the phrase “curiosity killed the cat.”

“ _But satisfaction brought it back_ ,” he sent out in telepathic resignation, just in case.

Finally daring to peek one eye slitted green open, the Chairman was suddenly both more curious and more satisfied, for he came face to face with his loving papa.

Well, part of his loving papa.

The top half of his papa's body was all that he could actually see, surrounded by some sort of shimmering light, his arm the only part of him that seemed to be in the loft living room with the sleepy feline.

Allowing a curious glance past his papa's bejeweled frame, the feline recognized the interior of his daddy's office at the institute from their many video calls, the beautiful stained glass image of Raziel shining down on him as always. He thought he could almost feel the colored rays of sunlight warming his gray and white fur this time. But, more importantly, he thought his daddy should be there.

With that thought, the sleepy feline looked around the shimmering room with more intensity, his gaze tearing away from Raziel's closed eyes in search of open blue ones. And in the next moment, the Chairman thought that surely Raziel must still be in the wish-granting business, for his greatest wish immediately came true.

“I can't believe you discovered how to create a partial portal just to pet the Chairman during the day” his daddy said, stepping into view and gluing himself to his papa's side. “Why don't you just FaceTime him since you've apparently taught him how to use a phone?”

“BECAUSE, Alexander, the Chairman can't properly feel my affection through something as impersonal as a screen” came his papa's reply. “...Besides, phone cameras don't do my beauty justice and you know it. Are you disapproving?”

At that, the Shadowhunter molded himself even closer into the side of his warlock, wrapping his arms around the glittering man's waist. “Disapproving? By the Angel no, I'm even more in love with you,” the Shadowhunter said, the sappy smile spreading across his face all the proof he needed to support his words.

That beautiful man would be the death of him, Magnus thought, as his heart swelled a surely unhealthy amount in his chest.

The hand that wasn't stroking the Chairman reached up to caress the Shadowhunter's chiseled but soft cheek, the ebony angles seemingly destined to meld with caramel curves. The warrior melted into the touch and the warlock's heart melted in response.

Suddenly a loud and adamant meow echoed through the loft and into the Institute office where Alec and Magnus were currently standing. Both men looked through the portal to the now very awake furry face, looking at them in disapproval for the insufficient attention they were currently providing.

The men smiled.

“We love you too, Chairman,” the Shadowhunter said as the warlock's other arm reached through the small portal to gently lift the ball of fur and bring it closer.

Both men leaned their heads through the portal to gently touch them to the Chairman's little one, their warm breath rustling his fur and their smiles warming him within.

“So much,” the warlock added.

And when the embrace eventually ended and the Chairman was set back down on the couch, the portal and his fathers gone, the Chairman couldn't help but purr anyways, still feeling their love with him.

And as he closed his eyes to drift back to sleep, the Chairman knew he couldn't possibly dream, because dreams were for when you wished for something better. And nothing could be better than this.

 


	4. 5:39pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec battles a particularly furry demon and, in his greatest defeat yet, slays the worries of the little being he loves most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four has arrived! 
> 
> As usual, I hope this chapter gives you all the best Malec feels. If you want to give me good feels in return, feel free to leave me a kudos and a comment. :) 
> 
> Enjoy, everyone! And thank you so much to all of you who have already shown this story (and me) an abundance of love! I treasure you. <333
> 
> Check in next Friday for chapter five!
> 
> _____________________________________

 

5:39pm

“Be gone, demon!”

The cry reverberated off the walls as the demon reared back, claws springing forth. The demon slashed forward in a blur, but the Shadowhunter was too fast, pulling his runed hand back to safety just before the claws kissed his skin.

“I vanquish you!”

The Shadowhunter reared back before delivering a final blow.

A loud meow sounded throughout the loft as the Shadowhunter's calloused finger poked the Chairman's furry tummy where they both lounged on the couch.

The feline slumped into the couch in defeat.

The Chairman loved these training training sessions with his daddy. Although it was easy to forget when they were cozy and happy like this, The Chairman knew his daddy was a fierce warrior.

And warriors didn't always come home.

So the Chairman took it upon himself to train his daddy when they were together in the loft. Especially at times like this when it was just the two of them, his papa still with his final client, probably saving their day and looking fabulous doing it.

And no matter how busy his daddy was or whatever real battles sprung to life, he never missed a session. He was always there. And, if the Chairman had anything to say about it, he always would be.

Alec's hand sunk into the furry tummy he had just defeated, scratching and rubbing in soothing patterns.

The Chairman purred against his thigh, splayed out against the Shadowhunter, his tummy to the heavens. He kept that tummy still and relaxed, expertly inviting the warrior's fingers to sink deeper into the glossy locks. Which, of course, they did.

Bingo.

The feline's gleaming claws sprung forth and slashed forward in a blur, looking for a home. A great battle cry erupted from the furry menace, ripping through the silence like lightening through a darkened sky.

Although his long, dextrous fingers had been tangled deep within the Chairman's fur, the Shadowhunter expertly withdrew in an even faster blur, somehow not even tugging a single gray or white follicle.

“Nice try, demon!” The Shadowhunter's eyes shined down at the furry bundle as he now raised two fingers before driving them down, dodging claws and a flurry of loose fur, to press against the warm tummy once more.

“Back to Edom with you! And tell Magnus's father he's not invited to family dinner nights!”

The lump of fur slumped back into the couch with a thump, claws withdrawing, pink little paws in the air as if in surrender.

The Chairman was defeated. He was vanquished. Slain.

But it didn't feel that way.

Instead, the feline laid there, looking at his daddy with complete awe, enraptured green boring into loving blue. His daddy truly was the greatest warrior he knew. The greatest warrior anyone knew. He was sure of it.

Purring once again, this time with pride, the Chairman folded to gently boop his nose against the hand that still pressed into him, seemingly not allowing itself to be lulled into a false sense of security again. Good call.

Like the Chairman had said, he knew warriors didn't always come home. But, looking up at this valiant warrior's face, his gentle fingers concealing the fierce precision with which they could wrap around a bow or a foe's neck, the Chairman didn't think he needed to worry much about his daddy. Because if anyone would make it home, it would be him.

And because the Shadowhunter would always return to his most important home. The Chairman's heart.

The case reports that Alec had been looking through before this furry little distraction suddenly clattered to the floor, a blizzard of white. But the Shadowhunter made no move to retrieve them.

Instead, he brought both hands down to cradle the furry body by his side and fold it against himself. Alec's once-black sweater was now the same color as the gray fur that pressed against it. And as a gray cheek rose to meet his own, the Shadowhunter didn't hesitate.

“I love you, Chairman,” the warrior sighed, pressing his cheek into the furry cheek that pressed back.

And there in his daddy's arms, purrs rumbling through him in a thunderous, beautiful lullaby, the Chairman felt like he had returned home, too.

“Meow,” he whispered near his daddy's ear.

“ _I love you too_.”

 


	5. 7:05pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time at the Lightwood-Bane household and the food isn't the only thing that's salty. 
> 
> But don't worry, you know these soft boys always end up as sweet as dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five has arrived!
> 
> This was one of my absolute favorite chapters to write (although lets be real, I love writing any Malec moments lol) so I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> As usual, I hope it gives you the absolute sweetest, warmest Malec feels. If you want to give me good feels in return, feel free to leave me a kudos and a comment! And to those of you who have left incredibly sweet comments on every chapter: I notice you, I cherish you, and I love you. <3
> 
> Enjoy chapter five! Come back for chapter six next Friday! :D
> 
> _______________________

 

7:05pm

Dinner time.

The Chairman ran into the kitchen as he heard kibble clinking against the bottom of his ceramic bowl.

“There you are,” the Shadowhunter kneeling beside said bowl smiled, sinking his fingers into the fur behind the feline's ears, scratching the perfect location as always.

Another set of feet soon padded into the kitchen as well, only two sources of impact against the gleaming kitchen tiles, but the reverberating sounds much deeper than the feline's. The Chairman could feel them vibrate through him like a purr.

When the echoes finally ceased, his daddy's fingers withdrew from where they had entangled in his fur and his papa's fingers burrowed in.

“Hello, Chairman,” his papa smiled.

Alec reached out to cup Magnus's cheek with his now freed hand before both men rose and moved towards the table.

The Shadowhunter sat.

The warlock did not.

Alec looked at him in question.

“Love, don't you think the Chairman should sit with us? He's all alone over there,” the warlock sighed, gesturing towards the cat in question.

Alec looked from the older man on his left over to the feline on his right. The Chairman's bowl was in the corner of the room, just a few feet past the end of the small table. If he stretched a leg out, he could pet him with his toe. In fact, he had done just that on many occasions.

“Magnus, know that I mean it with all the love in the world when I say this: You are crazy,” the Shadowhunter smirked, annunciating each word. His warm smile negated the blow to the warlock's pride. “He is a cat. And, even more so, he couldn't care less that we're here right now. Look at him.”

Magnus did in fact look at him. The Chairman's entire head was lost in his food dish, the bowl seemingly consuming him as he consumed the delights within. They could've left the room at that moment and he would have been none the wiser.

“He's eating his feelings,” the warlock retorted, taking a seat in momentary defeat nonetheless.

Seemingly surrendering, the warlock began digging into the beautiful meal before him.

And yet.

As the Shadowhunter's attention fell to his meal, wielding his utensils as gracefully as his weapons, the warlock let a hand drift under the table.

_Snap_. 

The Chairman and his dish were no longer in the corner of the room, but right at the base of the table.

Alec maintained a neutral expression as he took in this new development. He mechanically shifted his gaze down, allowing one slow blink at the furry head still buried in a sea of kibble, before returning his gaze straight forward.

“The Chairman seems suspiciously closer to the table than he was a minute ago,” the Shadowhunter said casually.

“Odd,” the warlock replied, looking intently at his food. “Perhaps it's a matter of wishful thinking. I sometimes find that when I spot a garment I like in a storefront window, it suddenly seems closer because I wish it was.”

“It seems closer because you snap your fingers and it appears in your hand,” the Shadowhunter dryly retorted.

“Details,” the warlock mumbled in reponse, waving the thought away as if it were irrelevant.

Magnus continued nibbling at his food, looking anywhere but the eyes he could feel boring into his face.

The suspicious eyes finally tore themselves away and Magnus suppressed a grin.

He continued eating for a few minutes until the Shadowhunter's body fully relaxed and the suspicious eyes stopped wandering his way every few seconds.

Magnus loved that the fierce, noble warrior by his side was trusting of those he loved. Especially when it made it easier to do things like this.

The warlock's hand drifted under the table once again as he caused a distraction by casually reaching for his wine glass.

_Snap_.

Suddenly, the Chairman wasn't just closer to the table, he was sitting at the table with his parents, a children's high chair encompassing him and a bib loosely tied around his neck. He looked like an infant with hypertrichosis.

His bowl rested on the high chair table in front of him, now full of salmon and rice, the kibble long forgotten. A candle flickered just out of reach.

Alec took in the scene before him, completely expressionless, before turning to the warlock. One black eyebrow arched like a taut bow, shooting accusation at the other man like an arrow. But the amused smile tugging at his lips betrayed him.

“I have no idea how that happened,” the warlock began in a bold-faced lie, barely attempting to suppress his grin. “He must be acting out. I blame you and your badass, incredibly sexy influence.” Magnus stated, eyes alight, mouth immediately forgetting any pretext of seriousness.

Alec managed to maintain his own stern expression barely a moment longer before both men descended into face-splitting smiles and side-splitting laughter. The Chairman finally pulled his face out of his bowl to blink at them, a piece of rice dangling and falling from his furry mouth back into the dish, inducing an even louder bout of laughter from the two men.

And as they laughed, faces alight with happiness, something more sparked behind their features. The disbelief that they had been lucky enough to love and be loved by this other being. The disbelief that this other being was a person at all rather than an angel in disguise.

Or, you know, a half angel and a prince of hell.

The two men finally began calming down after a few oxygen-less minutes, sucking in desperate breathes and wiping trails of happy tears from their eyes. Magnus's eyeliner was smudged to the point that it drowned his eyes in thick, messy rings, the blackness of space around two yellow suns. The moment had passed but the proof of it was there to plainly see.

Alec was certain he had never looked more beautiful.

“Just tell me,” the Shadowhunter began once he achieved some level of composure, “What in the world is the candle possibly for?”

“Atmosphere,” the warlock replied with a devastating smile. And, with another snap of his fingers, the room was encased in blackness. And if Alec thought he saw the sun in Magnus's eyes earlier, then surely now he was seeing the entire galaxy. To his right, he could see the Chairman's candle flaming yellow and vibrant like the midday sun. To his left, a blue flame now roared in the palm of the warlock's hand, a full moon shining down on full hearts.

In the sparks from the twin flames their eyes flickered like stars, the yellows, greens, and blues of them blurring together like the rainbow of the milky way.

Both men's hands shot out like rockets in search of life. And, one set of fingers meeting on the table cloth and the other weaving together in the fur of the Chairman's little head, they seemed to pulse in relief at having finally found it.

And looking up at his parents, their combined fingers rubbing gentle patterns into the fur behind him, the Chairman thought this life must be the best discovery ever made.

 


	6. 8:28pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people think animals see in black and white, but the Chairman's life couldn't be more colorful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six!
> 
> So yesterday was National Coming Out Day and I thought, what better way to celebrate our favorite gay and bisexual boys and the loving family they've created than to take a look at the rainbow of their lives? So here it is, every beautiful, vibrant shade as seen by Chairman Meow. With the help of some glitter, of course. 
> 
> To those of you who observed the day, whether you came out or not, know that you are loved and cherished and you are sure as heck always welcome here. 
> 
> I hope this chapter gives every single one of you the best Malec feels. If you want to give me good feels in return, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment. 
> 
> Enjoy! And come back next Friday for Chapter 7! 
> 
> ____________________________________

 

8:28pm

This was always one of the Chairman's favorite parts of the day.

The streetlights through the window behind them had come to life, as had the lights in many lofts like their own. The stars were hardly ever visible in the bustling city, but the twinkling signs of life and memories being made formed their own night sky that he had come to love.

However, instead of sitting on his usual perch on the arm of the couch and enjoying the enticing view, the Chairman was sat at the base of the couch, distractedly rubbing against his daddy's leg as he eagerly waited.

“Not much longer now, Chairman,” his daddy chuckled in reassurance, his hand coming down to scratch a moving, restless ear.

And as if the universe – also known as Magnus – had heard him, the words had just left the Shadowhunter's lips when Magnus suavely glided into the room, his own lips pulled into a smile above the items in his arms, his silk dressing gown swaying behind him. The material was so delicate that the light shone right through it, repainting the world below in its image, a beautiful map of gold and emerald.

Coming to a grand stop in front of the feline and the Shadowhunter, Magnus allowed himself a moment to take in his captive audience. The Chairman, still standing at the base of the couch, was stood completely still, his eyes frozen on the items in the warlock's hands just as much as his body seemed to be frozen in place. He was like Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, petrified into place. It was almost as comedic as it was cute.

In contrast, Alec's eyes appeared to be just as intent, but where Chairman Meow's had been frozen, Alec's were burning, gasoline seemingly added to the fire with each new inch of the warlock they roamed over. Magnus felt the urge to ask the other man if he liked what he saw, but Alec's straightforward “Yes” never failed to get him hot and bothered and this was not the time for that. Not yet at least.

With that thought, the Warlock spun on his heel, giving the Shadowhunter another lovely view he hoped would be properly appreciated, and placed his items on the coffee table.

After fiddling with them for a moment, his elegant, paint-clad fingers proving their dexterity, Magnus rose once more, the grace and timelessness of a building wave. And with that movement, the objects of interest were finally revealed: Six glorious, gleaming tubs of glitter, one for every color of the rainbow.

“How did my life come to this?” the Shadowhunter asked in an amused chuckle as the items came into view, his tone confused but his smile wide.

“You were blessed with my presence,” the warlock replied airily, waving a bejeweled hand over his face to emphasize his point.

“Hmm interesting idea,” Alec considered, dramatically stroking his chin. “By the Angel or Asmodeus?”

“By the most divine being in all of existence, of course,” the warlock explained as if to a child, “Me.” At that, Magnus winked a yellow eye at the enraptured Shadowhunter as a smile spread across his face, dazzling in every way.

“Divine you are, my love,” the Shadowhunter effortlessly agreed. “But either way...I just love seeing how happy he is when you do this. How happy you both are.” The smile on Alec's face was soft and sincere now, the tender love in his voice so thick Magnus thought it might be tangible.

“Me, too, love. Me, too,” Magnus breathed, tenderness blooming across the caramel expanse of his cheeks like roses.

Both men had been slowly leaning towards each other and might have embraced if it weren't for an indignant meow sounding throughout the room. Chuckling softly, the men stopped their movements and looked down at the furry being this time was about. Perhaps it was time to bring about that happiness they had just been talking about.

Taking that as his cue, Magnus finally – seriously, the Chairman was starting to wonder if he was going to spend all nine of his lives waiting to get this show on the road – flourished his hands into the air on either side of himself.

The warlock's raised fingers crackled to life, his magic sending a soft hum through the room, like a purr of his own, as the glitter rose into the air.

Yellow eyes smiled down at green.

“Enjoy, my little prince,” he whispered.

And with that, it began.

As if in slow motion – although the Chairman suspected that perhaps the events unfolding actually were magicked into slow motion – the colors came cascading down around them. And not only could the feline see rainbows descending upon him, but the rainbows of his life, kissing his fur as they touched it.

He could see the red of his fathers' lips as they leaned down to kiss his furry head, the color shifting lighter and darker as their mouths stretched in smiles and laughter.

He could see the orange hues of their skin as their fingers disappeared into his fur, pulling him closer to them as they stroked him and filled him with warmth.

He could see the mischievous yellow of his papa's eyes, the ones that matched his own, as they were set alight with new inspiration, the twinkle in them slightly different depending on just how mischievous his latest intentions were.

He could see his own infinitely happy green eyes as they had been reflected back to him that morning, glowing with the pride and love his papa's words instilled in him.

He could see the piercing yet warm blue of his daddy's eyes as they shone down at him during their nightly training sessions, somehow always seeming to smile before his lips did.

Finally, he could see the purple of his papa's hair as his daddy gently carded his fingers through it, usually while they were all lazily lounging on the couch at the end of the day and while the Chairman's own hair was being gently carded by his papa.

It wasn't just glitter descending towards the Chairman from the heaven of his papa's hands, it was his life. His beautiful, vibrant, shining life. And as the glitter continued to rain down and embed itself in his fur, the Chairman hoped that even when the mess was washed away that the memories would stay with him always. Every single one.

And when the glitter finally calmed and the last sparkle floated down, a dot of pink that must have gotten mixed in during some past glitter escapade – of which there were many – the Chairman could see so much in it.

He could see his tiny button nose as it shifted forward to boop his daddy, a gesture of placation just as much as love. He could see the pads of his own little paws as they reached up to prod his favorite human beings. He could see the flush of his fathers' faces as they said they loved each other. As they said they loved him.

Looking up as that last sparkle touched the floor, the colors of memories scattered among the vibrance of memories being made, he could see they both wore that flush now.

“We love you, Chairman,” the warlock crooned from where he stood, Alec now snuggly fastened to his side. It almost looked as if they were fused together, the way their curves and edges perfectly molded around each other like pieces of a puzzle, one man's flush setting fire to the other until they shone down on the feline like a sunset.

Such a lovely color, indeed.

Not one to be outdone, the Chairman slowly strode forward until his paws touched the ends of his fathers' shoes, perfectly lined together. Looking up into the faces he loved the most in this world, the Chairman took another step forward until his entire body was spread across the two shoes. Taking a seat, there was only one thing left to do.

The Chairman rose up on his hind legs and placed a little pink paw on his daddy's and his papa's leg. Words may fail the Chairman, but his gestures did not. “I claim you,” it said. “I loving you.”

And just as their flushes had spread like wildfire, so did their smiles.

Yes, this was certainly one of his favorites times of day.

 


	7. 10:15pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chairman is frustrated that his fathers won't let him learn from their nightly training sessions, but he learns a much more important lesson instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven has arrived! Wow, how did we already get to this point already??? Only one more chapter left???
> 
> Thank you so much to those of you who have been going on this journey with me and leaving kudos and some of the kindest, most encouraging words I have ever seen. I'm going to miss writing this piece after next week, but if it has been bringing you even half as much happiness as your words and gestures have brought me, I will be endlessly proud.
> 
> As usual, I hope this chapter gives you the absolute warmest, happiest Malec feels. If you want to give me good feels in return, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment. I cherish every single one. 
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Seven, everyone! Come back next Friday for the final chapter!!! <3 
> 
> _____________________________

 

10:15pm

The Chairman's fathers held training sessions every night, too.

The feline sat in the doorway of their darkened room as he watched the two men wrestle, wrapping around each other and fighting for dominance.

His papa seemed much better at rendering the Shadowhunter immobile than the Chairman had been earlier.

The Chairman leaned forward to take notes on new tactics.

And in that moment, lidded blue eyes met his own green, inquiring ones.

“Nope, I can't do this while the Chairman is here. He's looking right at me,” the Shadowhunter worried aloud, wiggling under the other man's toned body. And not in the sexy way.

Well, let's be real, Magnus would always think that Alec wiggling underneath him was sexy.

But back to the matter at hand.

“Honestly Alec, he's just a cat!” his papa groaned against the Shadowhunter's neck where his lips had been just moments before, latching back on as soon as the words left him.

The eye contact continued.

“I can't do it while he's watching!” His daddy was adamant, throwing his hands into the air, depriving the warlock of their warmth. Clearly nothing would move forward until this issue was resolved.

Magnus abandoned the Shadowhunter's neck once again, this time leaning back to prop himself on the other man's chest, a thoughtful look on his face. “...No, you're right,” the warlock relented. “That's a good call. He's a gossiper.”

“What?” the Shadowhunter cried with alarmed eyes. But his concerns were cut off as the warlock snapped his deft fingers, blue sparks flickering like fireflies in the night sky.

Before the Chairman could process what was happening, the world around him shifted. Blinking slowly as everything came back into focus, he found himself in his cat bed atop the arm of the couch.

This was most definitely not where he was supposed to be.

Gazing down the hallway to his side, the feline could see that the doorway he had just been seated in was now closed and he was on the wrong side of it.

Why did his parents keep shutting him out during their training sessions? How was he supposed to learn their tactics? How was he supposed to keep them on their toes and enhance his own warrior skills when they were constantly advancing ahead without him?

As he pondered, the Chairman's eyes traveled the room, his parents smiling at him from every angle where their pictures hung. His own little face smiled back at him too from between them. He could see their love for him in the way their fingers wound around his little frame, holding him tight. Stroking him. Protecting him.

And that's when it clicked.

He was their baby. Of course they were trying to protect him, not only from physical harm, but also from the harm of knowledge, from the harsh realities of war.

People don't train for battle unless the possibility of battle exists.

And with battles came blood. With battles came loss.

The Chairman's could practically hear his own blood pulsing in the silence as the realization washed over him and he sank into his little bed, accepting his place for the night.

_How lucky am I to be worth protecting_ , the feline thought, the warmth of his bed seeping into him.

_And_ h _ow lucky am I to have something worth protecting in return_.

The Chairman's eyes began to close as he thought of the men in the other room, the men who had shut him out of their room in an effort to keep him in their lives.

And while he still didn't think he needed their protection, he felt oh so blessed to know he had it.

Oh so blessed.

...But he was still going to try to see their tactics tomorrow night.

Yep, most definitely.

 


	8. 11:59pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a great day without a purrfect ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE EARLY!!!
> 
> I'm last minute traveling to Romania this weekend and I can't fit my laptop, but I would never leave you guys hanging! Therefore, here is the final chapter!
> 
> I know I've said this before, but honestly thank you SO much to everyone who has been following this story each week and leaving kudos and kind comments. All of your love has made me as happy as this story is hopefully making you and I cherish each and every one of you.
> 
> As always, I hope this chapter gives you the absolute best Malec feels. If you want to give me good feels in return, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment. 
> 
> Wow, I've can't believe this story has finally come to a close. I've loved every minute of writing it and talking about it with you guys, but I'm sure that just means we'll all have even more fun with the next. Right?
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter, everyone! And tune in next Friday (as usual) for a new fic! I can't wait to hear from you all again. <3 
> 
> ___________________________

 

11:59pm

The Chairman awoke. It was still dark throughout the flat and, looking through the windows behind him, the Chairman could see that even more of the lights of the bustling city had diminished since his eyes were last open, further proof that night was still upon them.

The tired feline wondered why he was awake. The city may never sleep, but the Chairman sure did.

The furry being in question was on his favorite perch on the arm of the couch, looking over his domain. He was snuggly tucked away in his soft cat bed that had been secured there, embracing him and supporting him in a manner so loving and delicate it must be the result of magic. The Chairman felt warm and safe in the embrace of his cat bed but, as he looked around his home and relived the highlights of his ordinary, wonderful day, he knew it wasn't the embrace he craved.

His little furry body rose higher on it's perch before dropping to the ground and trotting to the one place it really wanted to be.

Walking through a doorway, the Chairman leapt onto a new bed. The bed of his fathers. He landed with the same amount of grace as he had that morning and sat watching their sleeping figures for a moment.

Then, he let out a meow.

This time, it wasn't a meow of command like that morning. It was a meow of question. And both of his fathers would always be there to answer.

At the sound of it, both of his fathers immediately opened their eyes and gazed at him from where they were tangled together as usual. The Chairman had felt warm in his little bed on the couch, but already, after just a moment under his fathers' loving gazes, he felt as if surely the daytime must have come because it felt as if the sun itself was shining down upon him.

Just like that morning, the Chairman could see the paths that had been available to him on either side of his fathers on the bed. But suddenly, those paths disappeared and a newer, far more beautiful one opened right in front of him. His papa broke eye contact for only a moment to roll over so that his body was facing the new path like his daddy's was, their black hair now tangling together on the pillow behind them where their heads were bent together. And then, before he knew it, both sets of eyes were back on him and two sets of hands were patting the space between them, beckoning him forward. The Chairman didn't need to be asked twice.

The Chairman strode forward towards the loving gazes shining down on him. But this time, his tail wasn't held high. Instead, it slowly swayed side to side to brush against his fathers' legs in sweet greeting. In playful affection. In loving thanks.

And as the Chairman passed those legs, they linked back together like they had seemingly been aching to do and folded inwards, forming a tight circle around the little feline. A globe. A world. The Chairman's world. The only world he cared about.

And as the Chairman finally reached their gazes, his own green eyes meeting bright yellow and loving blue, the feline knew no cat bed could ever compare, no matter how magical. Because, as two sets of arms wound through his silky fur and pulled him tight, two sets of bodies now flooding him with warmth, the Chairman knew nothing could ever be as magical as the love he felt for these two beings and the love they felt for him.

And as he drifted off to sleep in the loving embrace of his parents, his favorite place in the world, the Chairman thought everyone must want to experience a day in his life. Because a day in the life of the Chairman was the best day in the world. No, it was better than the best. It was purrfect.

 


End file.
